Perfect Gift for Her
by YuriFan300
Summary: Shizuku can't seem to find a gift for Eris's birthday. Time is running out and just when she finally finds the perfect present for her beloved . . .


**Perfect Gift for Her**

**Pairing: Eris x Shizuku**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters.**

Shizuku Kirishima is sitting quietly in her room, reading a book when she hears the doorbell ring.

"Huh," she says as she looks up from her book. " I wonder who that could be." She puts the book down and makes her way to the front door.

When she slides it open, its none other than her fiancé, Eris Shitogi standing by the entrance with a bright smile greeting her.

"Hello, Shizuku!"

"Hey, Erisu. What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to drop by and say hello to my favorite lover in the world!" The blonde immediately wraps her arms around her girlfriend, which makes Shizuku blush heavily.

"E-Erisu . . ."

"Yes, you are indeed my favorite lover in the world! And that's why I came here to tell you some great news."

"Really? What is it?"

Eris lets go and winks at her. "You'll have to guess, silly!"

The raven-haired girl raises an eyebrow. "Do you really think I'd do something as ridiculous as that?"

"Come on, just guess already!" The blonde says, pouting her cheeks.

"Alright . . . um, you just bought new shoes."

"Nope."

"Then, you're going on a special trip for the two of us to spend together."

Eris puts a finger on her chin. "That might have been a good one for next time, but sadly, no."

"Then, um . . . " Shizuku couldn't think of anything else. "We're gonna . . . have a wedding ceremony soon!" She blushes bright red when she says that.

Eris bursts out laughing. "Hahaha! That's good one, too, Shizuku! But the answer is no."

"Then I give up."

Eris puts one finger up and winks at her girlfriend as she says, "In a couple days, it's my birthday!"

Shizuku's eyes widen, not from excitement as Eris would expect, but from shock. "Your . . . birthday?"

The blonde frowns. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"It's only been a year since we're girlfriends," Shizuku reminds her. "So it might take me some time to remember."

"But still . . . I can't believe my Shizuku would forget the most important day of my life."

Seeing Eris pout like that makes Shizuku feel bad for her. "Listen, I'm sorry I've forgotten, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

This lifts Eris's spirits and smiles at her. "Excellent! I'll be looking forward to you're gift, Shizuku!"

"Um . . . yes, the gift."

"What's wrong, Shizuku?"

"A-ah! N-nothing, Erisu!" She can't tell her girlfriend that she has no idea what she should pick for her gift since she obviously wanted it to be a surprise.

"I see. Well then, I'm also planning my private birthday party, say maybe at your place? Just the two of us."

Shizuku's eyes widen from shock again. She wasn't expecting that either. "Um, yes! That's great! A party at my place . . . uu~" She mutters the last part in disappointment.

"And then, here's the best part . . . my Shizkuku serving me wonderful cake. Oh, how lovely that will be!"

The raven-haired girl feels like she's gonna explode. "Okay! Okay! That's enough!"

"Shizuku?"

"Haah . . . Haah . . . I can't . . . take much more of this . . ."

Eris looks at her fiancé with worry. "Is something the matter? If I had done something wrong, you can tell me."

Shizuku only slightly looks away with a blush on her face. She wanted to be honest with her and tell her that she can't handle this much pressure with only two days for her to prepare her gift and the party. It takes her back to the time when she tried her hardest at making Valentine's chocolate and failed. But this time, she will make sure that Eris deserves the best birthday she's ever had, no matter how inexperienced she is at cooking and parties.

"No, Erisu," Shizuku says as she gives her girlfriend a smile. "In fact, let me wish you an early happy birthday." She gently plants her lips against Eris's and pulls away after a few seconds.

Eris smiles back at her. "Thank you, Shizuku. It means so much to me."

Shizuku nods as she slightly turns away, having a sad look on her face. How will she evwe find the perfect gift for her beloved?

* * *

The next day Shizuku wastes no time getting up and immediately heading straight to the mall to buy some party supplies first, thinking maybe that it's the first important thing when throwing a birthday party, especially if you're with the one you love. She looks around the aisles, trying to pick out which supplies to buy. There were balloons, invitations, games and streamers. She decides to buy the balloons and streamers since she doesn't need invitations.

She goes to the next aisle that has plastic cups, napkins, plastic straws and silverware and plastic party plates. She doesn't need that many, but decides to buy them anyway. When she checks everything, all that's left is the cake. She knows that she needs several ingredients to bake it, so after paying for the items, she immediately runs off to the bakery like an animal chasing after its prey.

When she has everything she needs, she hurries off to a clothing store, hoping to find what Eris might like. She looks at every dress there is, but couldn't find the perfect one. She eventually gives up and head off to another store. Maybe jewelry would be a perfect gift? She looks at several necklaces, rings and even bracelets. But nothing comes to mind for she has no idea what type of jewelry Eris likes anyway.

Suddenly, she comes across a beautiful necklace with a golden star attached to it. This makes her smile and immediately runs over to it.

"It looks so . . . beautiful!" Shizuku says to herself. She remembers that Eris is nicknamed "The Shining New Star" so this would be perfect for her!

A young man, who must have heard Shizuku, and is well dressed in a black suit, comes over to her with a smile on his face as well. "That is pretty isn't it?"

"Yes. I've never seen anything like it."

"It's pretty rare. We just had it on sale a couple days ago. No one would buy it, though."

This makes Shizuku even happier. That means she will still have a chance to get Eris's gift. "Then I would like that one, please."

The man nods as he takes out a key, unlocks the glass door and pulls out the necklace. He then gently sets it on a maroon colored case with the star in the bottom middle. Shizuku smiles as she stares at the beautiful jewel. She could actually picture Eris wearing it and thanking her for the wonderful gift! _Oh, how wonderful it will be! _Shizuku thinks._  
_

"Okay, here's the case, miss," the man says.

Shizuku nods as she digs into her wallet, but finds very little money inside. She had bought a bunch of stuff for the private party that she didn't think to save enough for the gift.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have enough money to buy it," she says, sadly.

"Oh, I see."

"It's my friend's birthday tomorrow and I think I put in a little too much on the supplies and ingredients for the cake."

"Well . . . how about I reserve this for you to take tomorrow?"

"Really? I don't want to be much trouble . . ."

The man smiles. "It's fine. I'll just put this gift in a bag and store it in this little room for you." He grabs a little pink bag from the drawer and puts the case inside it. He then puts it in the closet in the back. "There. Now we'll have it ready when you come by tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem. I can tell how important your friend's birthday is."

"Yes." She blushes bright red and slightly turns away. "Well, I got to go."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Shizuku waves at the man as she leaves the store. While walking home, she couldn't stop thinking about how happy Eris will be when she opens her gift.

* * *

Finally, the special day has arrived. Shizuku could hardly wait for her beloved to see how much work she put into it and the gift she bought her. There is no time to lose!

"Okay, time to get started!" she says with eyes filled with determination.

With that, she races down the living room to get started on the decorations. Tying her hair in a pony tail and wearing an apron and a white bandana, she goes right to work. She grabs a ladder and places the streamers on the walls with tape in one hand. She goes all around the living room, placing every last streamer she has.

Once she makes sure it's perfect, she goes onto the balloons. She has never blown one before since she rarely goes to any parties, but she knew she must try. She tries a few blows until the balloon finally inflates. She then tries to grab a string from the table while holding the end of the ballon to keep it from deflating, but couldn't reach it. She starts to move closer to the table when she accidentally falls over, instantly letting go of the balloon. The balloon goes flying around until eventually it falls on her head.

She lifts up her head with an annoyed expression. "Stupid parties," she mutters.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of decorating, Shizuku goes straight to the kitchen to bake the cake. She grabs a large bowl and a cook book while grabbing the ingredients she bought from the bakery and sets them next to the cook book. She does everything the book says and starts to mix in the ingredients. Once that's done, she spreads it in a large gray rectangular pan and puts it in the oven for it to rise for a while. She then makes the frosting in another bowl, which took about an 2 hours to make and then wait for it to harden in the freezer. When the oven rings, Shizuku checks the cake to make sure it's fully cooked with a toothpick. Sure enough, it is.

"Okay," she says as she takes a look around the house. "Everything seems to be in order. But . . . what am I missing?"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Ah! Oh, it's just Erisu," she says as she sighs in relief and flips her phone open. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Shizuku," _Eris says on the other line. _"Just wanted to let you know that I'll be coming over in an hour."_

"Eh!? An hour!?" Shizuku didn't realize how much time had gone by since she was doing all the work around the house. "W-wait, Erisu . . ."

"_Well, I'm looking forward to my private birthday party! See you later, Shizuku!"_

"Erisu!"

_Click!_

She hung up. Shizuku quickly looks over at the clock and it's about 3:00 in the afternoon. Where had the time go!? Unfortunately, she had slept in a little late until 9:00 since she was so busy buying all this stuff for the party and got pretty tired soon after. Taking off the apron and untying her pony-tail, she rushes to find something to wear to look nice for the party. She picks out a pink dress and black boots as her choice and hurriedly puts it on. She then runs off to the jewelry store to get her reserved gift. She can should make it back home in time if she's fast enough. After all, she's the athletic one in the school.

Once she gets to the store, she asks the same man that gave her the necklace. He smiles and goes to the closet to retrieve it.

"Here you go, miss," he says as he hands her the pink bag. "Wish your friend a happy birthday."

"I will," Shizuku replies. With that, she starts to run towards the exit when another young man with the green hat rushes past her. She frowns at him for being rude when she notices him running to the man at the desk.

"Excuse me," he says. "Do you by any chance have a necklace with the golden star on it?"

"No, I'm so sorry. That one is already sold out."

The other man sighs in disappointment. "I see. I wanted to give it to my girlfriend. It's her birthday tomorrow and I wanted to show her how much I love her."

Shizuku remains standing there, clutching the bag in her hands. She has to make a choice: give up the gift or leave? She knows that Eris is most important to her as well and would've loved to see Eris's reaction if she saw her wonderful gift. But . . . sometimes, things are worth giving up for if she wants to do the right thing, especially if it's for someone she loves.

As the other man is about to leave, Shizuku manages to catch up to him outside.

"Wait," she says.

The man in the hat turns around.

"Here, I think you should have this." She holds out the case the necklace is in. "It's for your girlfriend, right?"

The man takes it as he brightens. "You're giving this to me?"

Shizuku slowly nods. "After all, I'm sure your girlfriend will love this gift."

"Oh, thank you so much, miss! I will never forget this!" He happily runs off with his gift in hand.

Shizuku's expression slowly turns into sadness. She knew she did the right thing, but is very disappointed that she couldn't find the perfect gift for her in time. With that in mind, she walks home, close to tears.

* * *

Once she enters her house, she finds that Eris hasn't arrived yet, which meant that she still has time to decorate the cake. She takes out the frosting, spreads it on the cake and puts in the candles. From there, she sets it gently down on the table in the living room. She then waits for her beloved to come in while looking around the room. At least, she put a lot of work into the decorations and the cake itself. That's one good thing about it.

Just then, the doorbell rings. Shizuku opens the door and out comes Eris, tackling her into a hug.

"Hi, Shizuku!" she says, cheerfully.

"Hey, Erisu," she says, quietly. "Happy Birthday."

Eris could tell that something is wrong from her voice and lets go of her. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy about me coming to our private birthday party?"

"Mm-hmm. Here, let's go to the living room." She leads her girlfriend to where she had decorated the place. Eris's eyes widen in amazement.

"My gosh, Shizuku! That looks amazing! You must have put a lot of work into it!"

"Yes . . . I did."

"I love all the streamers and balloons, including the lovely cake!" She looks at the cake and reads: "To My Beloved: Erisu. Happy Birthday and I Love You."

"Aww, Shizuku! That's so sweet of you to write that! I won't ever forget this for as long as I live."

"*sniff* Yes . . . *sniff** . . . I won't forget it either."

Eris looks at her lover with a worried expression. "Shizuku . . . why are you crying?"

The raven haired girl keeps on sniffling as she tries to wipe away the tears. "Y-your gift, Erisu. I . . . I was unable to give it to you."

"Eh?"

"The truth is . . . *sniff* . . . I saw a necklace that had a golden shining star on it, and I thought it would look nice on you if I gave that to you as a present since you're nicknamed 'The Shining New Star'. But I didn't have enough money to buy it, so I asked the owner to reserve it for me by tomorrow, so he does and I come back the next day to retrieve it, only to come across a young man who wants the same thing. I felt really bad for him because I had taken it selfishly, so I gave it to him instead to give to his own lover."

Eris nods as she listens to Shizuku's story very carefully.

"And now . . . I have nothing to give you. I couldn't find the perfect gift for you, Erisu. I'm so sorry!" With that, she bursts into tears, instantly clutching her lover's shirt.

Eris, on the other hand, gently wraps her arms around her fiancé and strokes her hair. Shizuku then pulls away and looks at her lover with tears still falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Erisu," she sniffles. "I failed you as your girlfriend."

"That's not true," Eris says, having seriousness in her voice, which is surprising to Shizuku.

"W-what?"

The blonde caresses her cheek. "My gift is right in front of me all along. It's you, Shizuku. You're the perfect gift any girl could want."

Shizuku's eyes widen as she takes in what's being said.

"I'm glad you did all this for me because you did it with your heart. You wanted to make sure that I had the best birthday and I already am. You're more important to me than any jewelry or other gift."

"Erisu . . ."

"So thank you . . . for being such a great girlfriend and throwing this great private birthday party for me. It's the best present ever."

Shizuku starts to smile, despite having tears still falling from her eyes. Just like before, Eris still accepts her feelings, even though Shizuku failed to give her a wonderful gift. Soon, after staring lovingly at each other, they start to lean in and start to share a passionate, warming kiss, the one they shall never forget either.

When they part lips, Shizuku fully smiles at her fiancé. "Happy Birthday, Erisu."

* * *

**A/N: This just came at the top of my head as I was writing this, so forgive me if I have no idea when Eris's birthday actually is. I really like this couple, so I decided to write another fanfic about them after writing my first one "Sleepover". **

**So feel free to give outany suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


End file.
